It's Not What it Looks Like
by ElyzabethRose
Summary: Sometimes it's not what it looks like... but sometimes it is! SasuNaru Rated T because I really don't feel like getting banned and I'm paranoid!


**This is just a little thing that tickled my fancy. I write for my own amusement and my friend and I (AmeliaRea) were messing around, joking about awkward situations and then this one came up and I just _had_ to write it! Since I've seen so many SasuNarus it was just too tempting to put them in it! And voila! This is what I have created, my masterpiece... IT LIVES! (Yes I have read _Frankenstein_ by Mary Shelley)! Now, bear in mind that it has not been beta'd yet and also that I am English so I add all of those extra 'u's (more like the Americans thought that there were just too many letters in some words and the poor u was the one who didn't make the final cut... not that I have anything against Americans, just being corrected on my spelling by them!**

**Now, I'm not funny so I can't put anything amusing here so, with my lovely rant over, you may read my...um, masterpiece(?)!**

**Enjoy!**

**Elyzabeth-Rose**

**

* * *

**

Miyuki and Akira exchanged glances. Everyone except Sasuke and Naruto were accounted for: even Kakashi… though they _had_ dragged him here themselves to make sure the froup could leave on time. They had already postponed leaving for three days and they really needed to be gone… NOW!

"It's not like them to be late," Sakura observed. Miyuki rolled her eyes, biting back a cutting comment, whilst Akira smothered her giggle behind a hand.

"They m-must have a g-good reason," Hinata managed to stammer.

"They better!" Kiba growled. He was on edge, he could sense the enemy coming closer and wanted to get everyone out as quickly as possible. Besides him, Akamaru whined in response to his master's anger, nuzzling the dog boy's palm with his wet nose. Miyuki and Akira, quickly reading the escalating annoyance of the group, moved towards the front of the house.

"We'll go and fetch them," they offered as they slid into the long main corridor, leaving the large group of friends outside, huffing and grumbling in the crisp morning air.

Inside the girls moved silently down the main corridor. Their house was as practical as it was comfortable with one main corridor and two, smaller, corridors dissecting the main one. The rooms were of a fair size and the girls had decorated them in a way which they had been unable to in Suna; lavishly. Colours were everywhere, though it all worked, in a messed up manner. The chaos worked; much like their life. They made it to the last corridor on the right before they hear a thud from the room they were headed to. Exchanging a quick, worried glance, they smashed their way through the thin paper shoji screen, Sharingan blazing. The sight which greeted them, and would remain etched into their brains forever, was… not what they had been expecting. Naruto, in just his shirt and boxers, was currently pinned to the wall by a topless Sasuke, his trousers undone and hanging low on his hips. Both boys were a little flushed and, with their faces inches from the other's, it looked to the girls like they had interrupted something private and intense… if not a little intimate as well. Akira's cheeks immediately flared red in embarrassment whilst Miyuki resolutely ducked her head and kept her gaze everywhere apart from the two, slowly detangling, males.

"We'll come back later," the latter of the girls offered, tugging on the sleeve of her cousin.

"Um… yea, sorry for interrupting," Akira added softly as though, if she were quiet, it would be as though she was never their. She allowed herself to be moved towards the door. Sasuke, unfortunately for the girls, was faster and blocked the doorway with his body.

"Look, it's not what you think," he rushed to say, stretching his hands imploringly towards the girls, showing a brief moment of vulnerability.

"Look, we don't care alright?" Miyuki tried to placate him, her eyes returning to normal though turning to scan the room in search of an escape route.

"We don't mind, honest," Akira added, a little louder than her previous comment, her cheeks still slightly pinker than normal. "We won't tell anyone till you're ready for them to know," she added with, almost, her normal amount of confidence. A sharp jab in the side from Miyuki's elbow made her shut up. Hearing that, Naruto finally shook himself from the shock induced paralysis he had been frozen in and moved towards them, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. No flinch, it was a good sign in his books.

"Hear us out would ya?" he asked carefully, lifting one of his hands to scratch at his head. Miyuki shrugged her affirmative.

"Sure, let me go and tell the others that they have another hour," her face suddenly went from slight apprehension to a full on smirk that could rival Sasuke's anyday. "Kakashi is going to go ape when I tell him that we dragged him out early for no reason!" she giggled, all but skipping from the room. The last thing she heard was Naruto asking Miyuki; "Kakashi was there on time?" and her cousin's resulting giggle.

Not five minutes late, Akira slipped back into the room to find her cousin all but out of the window, only her hands on the sill keeping her from falling, her legs randomly taping against the outside of the house as she leaned out to feel the gentle breeze, and both of the , now, fully clothed boys.

"Explain away," she prompted after a few moments of silence which neither of them attempted to break.

"It's not what you think," Sasuke began to say only to be cut off by the girl at the window.

"You've said that already, try something more original," she offered, turning her head to regard the room before swinging her legs back inside so she rested against the sill instead of out of the window. Akira moved to her side, feeling slightly uncomfortable in the doorway. Naruto rushed to shut the door, checking down the corridor that no one was within earshot of the room.

"Look, I pissed him off, alright? We were getting changed and throwing insults at each other," the cousins shared a knowing glance at that. "And I think I took it a step too far because teme attacked me… then you two burst in." Naruto hurried to explain before either of the girls could cut him off. His eyes were wide with obvious honesty and each word had all but dripped with sincerity but still Miyuki, better at reading emotion that her cousin, turned to Sasuke.

"What did he say?" she asked innocently enough, the eyes behind her fringe blazing, once more, with Sharingan so could she could see every minor muscle twitch his body gave off both consciously and subconsciously; she had long since memorised how they all lied.

"He told me I was like my brother?" Sasuke managed to say between gritted teeth, though it came out as more of a question than he had intended. His narrowed gaze remained fixed on Naruto, as though daring him to say anything against it. "Dobe," he added, as though an after thought, a reaction to the situation which was required of him.

"Yea…?" Miyuki waved her hand leaisurely in the air, indicating he should continue. Sasuke clammed up immediately in the same moment that Naruto tensed; every muscle poised and ready to move, his eyes wide and fearful as they darted between the cousins by the window and Sasuke by the bed. Akira, seemingly uninterested in the situation, sighed slightly mumbling something about time and 'getting going soon', despite her appearance Naruto knew for sure she would be listening to every word said and evaluating it with what she had seen and heard before.

"'Yea'…what?" Sasuke muttered sullenly, almost managing to sound like a child sulking because they couldn't have what they wanted.

"Baby," Akira mumbled. Miyuki shot her a amused glance before swiftly setting her attention back on the two boys, one looking comically childlike and the other squirming under her scrutiny.

"Yea... and what else?" she prompted. An idle thought went through her mind that it was like getting information out of a child but she pushed it away in favour of focusing. When neither were forthcoming with the information she wanted she pushed away from her perch against the windowsill and moved across the room to them. Akira's attention immediately switched from the trees outside to what was going on inside the room. "Your nostrils flare when you try to hide things, Sasuke, and Naruto tenses every muscle in his body; you both reacted, so I wanna know _all_ of what happened."

"You may as well tell her, we've got blackmail galore as it is," Akira put in.

* * *

**Okay, don't kill me! I know it was a cliffhanger... I kinda couldn't think of how to end it! I never think that far ahead (yea, yea, I know, I'm a writer, I _should_ plan... doesn't mean I am gonna) so this was what I got before it was in danger of rambling on... and on... and on... and on... and, I think you get the picture!**


End file.
